Lo que Dicen los Fandoms
by Annie de Odair
Summary: El mundo de los fans no es el único que se revoluciona cada vez que sale algo nuevo del fandom Saint Seiya. En el Santuario, también se conmocionan los Santos, al ver sus historias a veces mejoradas, a veces desvirtuadas. Milo y Camus no son la excepción, discutiendo como cambia su relación en cada uno de ellos. - Algo yaoi. -
¡Hola a todos! Volví con un fic yaoi medio raro. Esta idea surgió para dar un recuento de los spin-off y cosas que salen todo el tiempo de Saint Seiya y se me ocurrió la pregunta ¿Qué dirían ellos mismos de sus propios spin-off y películas? Obviamente, abarcar la inmensidad de cosas alternativas al clasico es muy difícil, por lo que hay algunas cosas que me saltée. Todo lo remarcado en **negrita** será explicado abajo, por si hay alguien que no conocía su existencia, aunque siendo Saint Seiya algo tan masivo, dudo que no se sepa jaja.

Advertencia: Hay spoilers sobre The Lost Canvas y algún leve detalle de Saintia Sho.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ni sus muchos derivados me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Kuramada, sus asociados en diversos proyectos, y Toei Animation.

* * *

 **Lo que dicen los Fandoms:**

Milo de Escorpión se hallaba sentado en la hierba salvaje de un pueblo en las afueras del Santuario. Enfrente suyo, pero acostado de lado, y con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, estaba Camus de Acuario.

La mirada perdida del francés revelaba la intensidad de sus pensamientos. Solo salió de su abismal absorción cuando Milo habló.

— ¿Y si les decimos? — Sugirió con un tonito manso, sabiendo que Camus no accedería nunca a su sugerencia.

El francés irguió una ceja escéptico.

— ¿Y que crees que dirá? — Comentó con un atisbo de sonrisa suficiente. — Ya me puedo imaginar la expresión de Shion cuando se entere, ¿Qué te parece que diga? " _¡Nuestos Santos están enamorados! Hay que organizarle una boda bajo la bendición de Athena."_ — Ironizó imitando la voz del Patriarca. Milo sonrió levemente. — No aceptarían que los Santos amen a otra cosa que no fuera Athena, imagínate si, ¡para colmo!, ese amor profano fuera homosexual.

— Como si en Grecia no haya habido homosexuales… — Comentó Milo recostándose. — Digo, ¿Has leído la historia de este país?

Camus lo miró con el seño fruncido, en un gesto que no supo descifrar. Los comentarios de Milo podrían herir la sensibilidad de los oídos dedicados en cuerpo y alma al sacrificio por Athena. El escorpión ignoró su mirada acusadora y prosiguió con su discurso.

— Además, Shion será el Patriarca, el representante de la voluntad de Athena en la tierra, y todo lo que quieras, pero bien que se lo relaciona con Dohko.

Camus sonrió afligido.

— Milo, sabes que ellos se conocen desde hace más de doscientos años. ¿Cómo podrían no ser cercanos? Si tú y DeathMask fueran los únicos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa, también tendrían un vínculo fuerte. — Dijo, a sabiendas del desprecio mutuo que se tenían el escorpión celeste y el cangrejo.

Milo sonrió malicioso y agudizó la lengua.

— Eso no es lo que dicen los fans.

Camus giró los ojos. Desde un principio sospechaba que la conversación tomaría ese rumbo

— ¿Sigues leyendo esas cosas? — Preguntó arqueando las cejas y con una mueca de burla en el rostro. — ¿Cómo se llamaban…?

— FanFictions. — Le recordó el griego. — Y si, tú también deberías leerlos, hay algunos muy buenos. El otro día, hurgando en la sección M encontré una idea genial para esta noche, ¿Te acuerdas de las sogas y las cadenas? Podríamos atarte y…

— No gracias, Milo. Prefiero que eso quede en tu imaginación. —Respondió sonriendo con un gesto fingido de asco. — Además, no tengo que leer nada sobre nosotros para saber que te quiero y que estás a mi lado.

Milo abrió los ojos como platos, mientras el color subía a sus mejillas. Camus nunca decía cosas así, y por como lo dijo, presentía que ni él mismo se dio cuenta del cumplido que lanzó.

— Deberías concentrarte más en la vida real, Milo. — Continuó. — Antes que leer incoherencias sobre nosotros.

El escorpión sonrió.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que ignore todo cuanto se escribe de nosotros, cuando ni Toei nos respeta y sigue sacando material incanónico?

— Ay… — Se quejó el galo. — No me lo recuerdes. Aún conservo el mal sabor en la boca después de que me obligaras a ver **Soul of Gold**. Por que una cosa es agregarnos armaduras estúpidas para que **Bandai** venda muñecos, y otra muy distinta es convertirme en traidor. A ver, Milo, dime; ¿Cuándo yo entrené en Asgard como para poder conocer a ese… "Surt" del que habla esa serie irrespetuosa? ¿No se supone que entrené en Siberia? ¿No se supone que obtuve el rango de oro a los siete años? ¿En qué maldito tiempo pude hacer amistades además de ti? ¿Cómo voy a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos por un amigucho incanónico cuando me pasé toda la jodida temporada del Santuario diciéndole a Hyoga que controle lo que siente y que olvide viejos recuerdos que lo atan al pasado?

Milo sonrió ante el repentino ataque de cólera de su amigo. Le parecía algo tierno, sobre todo por que eso que lo enojaba, era que Soul of Gold no solo lo había presentado como un traidor a Athena, si no además, a Milo.

— Se valieron de la historia de Dégel, Unity y Serafina para lograr esa burda estupidez. — Continuó despotricando. — Ni aún Dégel traicionaría a Athena por Unity.

— Nunca terminé **The Lost Canvas.** — Confesó Milo sonriendo con un poco de dulzura.

— ¿En serio? Pero si fuiste tu el que me obligó a leerlo.

— Si, pero cuando leí que a Dégel le importaba tanto Unity, y que básicamente se sacrificó por (y con) Serafina, me dejó de importar. — Exclamó haciendo notar sus celos encubiertos. — Por que, ¡vamos! Nadie se cree que solo quisiera encerrar a Poseidón…

— Sabes que el mejor amigo de Dégel era Kardia. No tienes que ponerte celoso por eso. — Comentó con una sonrisita pícara. — No se porque haces tanto escándalo. Deberías condenar a los escritores de Soul of Gold por hacer que te traicionara y matara.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

— Si, es cierto. Hasta en **Episodio G** se sabe de nuestra amistad. La verdad es que todos odiamos ese spin-off. Kanon es el que más, ¡Ni aparece! El único contento con Soul of Gold es Aioria, por que le pusieron un romance con la hermosura de Lifya, aunque traicionando a Marin.

Camus se incorporó riendo suavemente, llenando de alegría al alma del griego. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— No te puedes quejar, tú tienes a Shoko en **Santia Sho…** — Exclamó sonriendo con sorna.

— Tú nunca leíste entero Saintia Sho, ¿Verdad? Solo la salvé, ¡Por el amor de Athena!

El acuariano lo miró fijo, intentando escarbar en su mente, logrando intimidar al escorpión.

— Sabes que solo soy tuyo. Lo único que importa es el clásico y es obvio que somos canónicos ahí. Digo, ¿Viste nuestra escenita en la Saga de Hades, esa en que te agarro del cuello y te llevo por las escaleras? Eso es claramente canon…

El francés se acercó a sus labios rozándolos levemente con los de él. Milo se quedó sorprendido con el gesto de su amigo y un poco más. Camus no era precisamente la persona más expresiva del mundo. Esa caricia renovadora le rejuveneció el espíritu.

— Debo confesar que me dejé influenciar por tu deseo de leer los otros universos de nuestras historias y averigüé algo interesante. ¿Sabías que los Santos de Escorpio y Acuario de **Omega** son los únicos santos de esas constelaciones que no tienen una relación de amistad?

— ¿Lo ves? Ahí está de nuevo Toei arruinando nuestra amistad. Da igual, Omega no tiene ningún sentido. Desvaloriza lo que somos como santos. Es casi tan malo como las **películas** , pero bueno, esas directamente no tienen trama, y son más incanónicas, si cabe. Yo prefiero que salga el nuevo número de **Next Dimension** y ver como sigue la historia original. Es mucho más productivo.

— En eso tienes razón. — Coincidió su amigo. — Es como seguir **Episodio G Assassin** , podemos ver lo que pasa a futuro de verdad, y no de forma ilegítima con la historia original.

— Es cierto… ¡Yo no puedo creer que hayan decidido cancelar The Lost Canvas! Eso seguro fue para seguir con Omega. — Dijo indignadísimo el escorpión, mientras arrancaba hierba del suelo.

— Mmmm, no estoy tan seguro. Omega es producido por Toei, pero The Lost Canvas por TSM, así que no creo que ese sea el motivo de su cancelación. Lo que si se podría decir es que el público eligió darle el éxito a algo como Omega, antes que a The Lost Canvas.

— Es una locura. — Murmuró ofuscado. — Está bien, yo no terminé de leerlo, pero, Dioses, The Lost Canvas tenía una trama y los personajes unas historias tan profundas, que Omega jamás tendrá.

Camus murmuró estar de acuerdo con él y luego se quedaron en silencio. Milo lo observó de lado, antes de abrir la gran bocaza que tenía y hablar.

— Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué digo de qué? — Preguntó ignorando el motivo de su interrogante.

— ¡De decirles! —Exclamó el griego levantando las cejas expectantes.

El galo suspiró hastiado.

— ¿Por qué insistes en hacer público algo tan privado? — Preguntó frunciendo su precioso seño.

— Por que quiero que todos sepan que eres mío. — Susurró confesándose.

Camus lo miró visiblemente atónito. Pocas veces en su vida le había visto esa expresión. Tan pura y llena de sentimientos, tan… expresiva. Sonrió, sabiéndose dueño de esa reacción, y cuando Acuario se recompuso y su semblante volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, Milo aún conservaba su sonrisa de victoria.

— No quiero que nadie lo sepa. — Le contestó en un murmullo. — No quiero que nadie sospeche, ni sepa lo nuestro. No me interesa tener a moralistas, burlones, lujuriosos y escandalizados santos opinando sobre nosotros. Lo que tenemos es nuestro y solo nuestro. Sabes como soy Milo. Solo tú sabes todo de mí, lo discreto que soy, lo renuente a contar mis secretos, mis historias. No quiero que nadie sepa lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Si me interesara divulgarlo, lo sabrían, como lo sabes tú.

— ¿Te interesa contarme tus secretos? — Preguntó sonriendo con picardía

— Los descubriste solo Milo — Contestó el galo volviéndose a recostar sobre la hierba. — Te hiciste un lugar en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza, en mi mundo entero. Descubriste mis secretos por que no me di cuenta en que momento te volviste tan importante como para contártelos.

Milo sonrió con infinita ternura. Camus, su Camus, era la persona más extraña, indescifrable, hermosa e importante que había conocido en toda su joven vida.

— Sabes, — Comentó acercándose hacia él. — ¿No te parece curioso que en The Lost Canvas, Dégel y Kardia fueran amigos, así como nosotros?

Camus se sorprendió por el garrafal cambio de tema de su amigo.

— No lo se, quizá se inspiraron en nosotros. — Contestó distraído, aunque salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre él.

— ¿Sabes otra cosa? El hecho de que Dégel enfriara el corazón ardiente de Kardia siempre me pareció muy romántico y erótico.

Camus abrió los ojos con infinita sorpresa. Milo rió. Dos veces en un mismo día había apreciado esa hermosa expresión de desconcierto en el seño de su Acuario.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? — Preguntó recomponiéndose.

Milo sonrió sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

— ¿Cómo que tiene que ver? — Peguntó haciéndose el indignado. — ¿No se supone que somos algo así como… "sus reencarnaciones"? ¿Las mismas almas, diferentes cuerpos? ¿Los espíritus que retornan en nosotros? ¿Los…

Camus lo calló besándolo, porque si seguía hablando quedaría irremediablemente hipnotizado por sus labios griegos.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de besos y caricias, seguros de que allí nadie los vería, ni los juzgaría u opinaría. Milo sonrió en medio del beso, pensando que Camus tenía razón. Eso que ellos tenían era solo suyo, en cualquiera de las series alternativas, y no lo iba a cambiar ninguna película o spin-off. No iba a perder su tiempo analizando lo que decían los fandoms.

* * *

En algún lugar del Santuario, se sintió un cosmos amenazador llegando al Quinto Templo. Todos allí pudieron sentirlo.

— ¡AIORIAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito llenó todas las paredes de la Casa de Leo y la mayoría de los Santos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oír el despelote que se armó, sabían y se esperaban que eso pasara tarde o temprano.

— ¡Te juro que fue un invento de Toei! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! — Se escuchó exclamar al león.

La mayoría rió, por que sabían que había pasado lo inevitable. Marín había terminado Soul of Gold.

En la recámara de Su Ilustrísima, Shion y Dohko rieron. Sus manos entrelazadas delataban una unión más profunda que el simple compañerismo.

— No se porque tanto escándalo por Soul of Gold. — Comentó el Patriarca. Dohko sonrió burlón.

— Eso es porque no apareces Shion. A mi me gustó.

— Debes ser el único. —Dijo ofendido el lemuriano. — Ya Aioria está lamentando que le haya gustado. De todas formas, casi todos detestamos esa barbaridad. Especialmente Kanon, por ser relegado nuevamente a la oscuridad, por que al menos yo tuve un cameo de dos segundos, pero aparecí. — Dijo con orgullo. — Y Camus, aunque no se por qué lo odia tanto.

— Creo que eso es obvio. — Exclamó Dohko.

— ¿Cómo es obvio? ¡Yo no lo sé!

— Y… digamos que a ti no te gustaría aparecer jurándole lealtad a un desconocido y casi matándome en el proceso.

Shion levantó las cejas.

— ¿Insinúas que Camus y Milo…? — Empezó, pero se detuvo. — Eso es absurdo. Solo son mejores amigos, por eso son tan íntimos.

Dohko sonrió con malicia antes de responder.

— Eso no es lo que dicen los fans.

* * *

Aclaraciones **:**

 **Bandai:** Empresa japonesa dedicada a la creación de juguetes y figuras de acción. Es auspiciante de Saint Seiya y creador de sus juguetes más representativos y caros, como los Myth Cloth.

 **Soul of Gold:** Es el más reciente spin-off de Saint Seiya, producida por Toei Animation. No representa nada escrito en ningún manga. Se centra en los Santos Dorados, más precisamente en Aioria de Leo, y sus misteriosas resurrecciones en Asgard. Tiene lugar mientras los Santos de Bronce pelean en los Campos Elíseos, es decir que se ubica temporalmente, entre el Capítulo del Infierno y el Capítulo de los Elíseos.

 **The Lost Canvas:** Es un manga y anime spin-off, muy conocido, que cuenta la batalla contra Hades, docientos años atrás, en el siglo XVIII. Es un pasado alternativo a la serie. Su protagonista es Tenma de Pegaso, teniendo especial relevancia Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries, personajes del clásico, en su plena juventud. Está escrito e ilustrado por Shiori Teshirogi, y supervisado y aprobado por Kuramada, autor del clásico.

 **Episodio G:** Manga spin-off, que cuenta la batalla de los Santos de Oro contra los titanes. Se ubica temporalmente siete años antes del Saint Seiya original. Su principal protagonista es Aioria de Leo, siendo los demás Santos Dorados, protagonistas de importante relevancia también. Está escrito e ilustrado por Megumu Okada, con la autorización y supervisión de Kuramada, autor del clásico.

 **Saintia Sho:** Manga spin-off que cuenta la historia de Shoko, una _saintia,_ doncellas personales de Athena que la custodian y cuidan, diferentes a los Santos Femeninos, por lo que no utilizan las máscaras que estas si. La trama gira en torno a la batalla de Athena y sus saintias contra Eris, la Dios de la Discordia. Su primera parte se ubica temporalmente un poco antes del Torneo Galáctico, y la segunda parte, entre la Saga del Santuario y la Saga de Poseidón (Omitiendo la Saga de Asgard, ya que esto no sucede en el manga y solo es parte de la animación.) Su principal protagonista es Shoko de Caballo Menor. Es el primer manga de Saint Seiya en estar enteramente protagonizado por mujeres. Está escrito e ilustrado por Chimaki Kuori bajo la aprobación y supervisión de Kuramada, autor del clásico.

 **Omega:** Anime spin-off. No representa nada escrito en ningún manga. Se centra en la guerra de Athena y el Dios Marte, y su principal protagonista es Koga de Pegaso. Es la continuación de la línea de tiempo original de Saint Seiya clásico. Está producida por Toei Animation. Se ubica temporalmente veinticinco años después de la Guerra Santa del siglo XX.

 **Películas:** Hay seis películas de esta franquicia:

Saint Seiya: Gekijōban (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarnación de Eris, la Diosa Maligna)

Saint Seiya: Kamigami no Atsuki Tatakai (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses)

Saint Seiya: Shinku no shōnen densetsu (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Leyenda de la Juventud Escarlata)

Saint Seiya: Saishū seisen no senshi tachi (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contra Lucifer)

Saint Seiya: Tenkai-Hen Josō ~Overture~ (Saint Seiya Obertura del Cielo)

Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary

 **Next Dimension:** Manga que constituye la continuación oficial y canónica del manga clásico de Saint Seiya. Se centra en el viaje en el tiempo que hacen Athena/Saori y Shun de Andrómeda al siglo XVIII con el fin de salvar a un convaleciente Seiya. Se ubica temporalmente después de la Saga de Hades. Se publica de forma muy irregular. Está escrito e ilustrado por el mismo Kuramada.

 **Episodio G Assassin:** Manga spin-off secuela de Episodio G. Se centra en un viaje en el tiempo que emprenden Shura de Capricornio y Aioria de Leo a un mundo paralelo futuro siguiendo la línea del clásico. Está escrito e ilustrado por Megumu Okada bajo supervisión y aprobación de Kuramada. Sus protagonistas son Shura y Aioria.

No aparecen en este fic:

 **La Leyenda del Hipermito** (Manga)

 **La Gigantomáquia** (Novela)

 **Do Cvidanja** (Audio novela)

Tampoco los diferentes **gaidens** de The Lost Canvas ni Saint Seiya Clásico, ya que los considero incluidos en los mismos.

* * *

Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto parloteo, igualmente podían saltearselo, solo agregué esta información por gusto propio, espero que no haya sido una molestia. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
